The Shield Reunion
by Katsa101
Summary: The Ambrose Asylum with Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns... it's not a Shield Reunion without ALL of The Shield


Dean made his way down in the ring. The ring was set up for The Ambrose Asylum. Dean grabbed a microphone and looked at his sign, grinning. The crowd cheered loudly.

'Back by popular demand, Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to The Ambrose Asylum!' Dean announced

'Now they say Wrestlemania only happens once a year so I don't know if I just woke up from a coma or if I'm in some kind of time warp or something because for _me,_ Money in the Bank this Sunday feels like a whole another Wrestlemania. I mean, we got a Money in the Bank contract ladder match, with the most loaded field that I have ever seen, and I'm not just saying that because I'm in it. And we got _two_ matches that could easily main event a Wrestlemania. One of those matches is what I want to talk about tonight, _very_ interesting match-up. Two years in the making. Seth Rollins versus Roman Reigns' Dean said grinning

'So many questions are going to get answered this Sunday; Can John Cena hang with the New Era? Will Charlotte ever be the same without Ric Flair? What does Chris Jericho sound like when he falls from the ladder? Who's better; Roman or Seth? A lot of questions are going to get answered this Sunday at Money in the Bank but that's in Los Vegas, Nevada. And tonight, we're right here in NEW ORLEANS!' Dean said cheering

'So let's get right down to business and welcome my guests, up first the scum of the earth, Seth Rollins' Dead introduced

Seth made his way down to the ring, frowning. Dean clapped and gave him a one armed hug as Seth glared at Dean.

'And of course, the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Roman Reigns' Dean introduced

Dean clapped as Roman made his way down to the ring and the two brother's shook hands in the ring.

Dean looked back and forth between Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns, looking confused.

'Wait up, wait up, we have a small problem here. This has been advertised everywhere as 'The Shield Reunion'! Now, I see Reigns… I see Rollins… and I am Ambrose… but if I am not mistaken, there was someone else in the Shield. Someone, who, without this person, The Shield would _never_ have existed' Dean said firmly as the crowd cheered loudly

'So let me introduced to you, the _fourth_ member of The Shield, the two-time Diva's Champion and the longest reigning WWE Diva's champion of all time, the love of my life, my wife, 'The Devious Beauty', Kaylee Ambrose!' Dean introduced as the crowd cheered louder than anyone thought possible.

 **The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, But I can't control it**

I made my way down to the ring wearing black jeans and a dark blue tank top. My injured left shoulder was strapped and in a sling. I used my right hand to clap hands with some fans before Dean held open the ropes for me and I got into the ring. I kissed Dean on the lips before hugging Roman and waving mockingly at Seth.

'Man, it is good to be back in this ring' I said excitedly as the crowd cheered loudly and started chanting 'Kaylee' loudly as I looked out at the crowd smiling. Dean wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we stood side by side looking between Roman and Seth, grinning.

'This is great, huh? This is fun!' I said laughing

'Alright, let's get down to it. This is a talk show' Dean said

'I got a talk show now' Dean said to me proudly. I patted his cheeking mockingly

'Well done' I said laughing

'It's a pretty cool deal' Dean muttered

'Seth! You suffered a devastating injury to your knee and the world wants to know; how is the knee?' Dean asked

'Have you not watched my special on the WWE Network?' Seth asked annoyed

Dean and I shared a look and shrugged.

'I'll take that as a no. But for your information, my knee is 100% ready to go' Seth said turning to Roman.

'Ok, good. That's good to hear. That's good news.' Dean said nodding

'What about your face? Does your face hurt?' I asked curiously

'What are you talking about?' Seth asked confused and annoyed

'Because it's _killing_ me!' I shouted Dean and Roman laughed at Seth.

'He walked right into it' Dean said laughing

'Every time' I added as Dean kissed my forehead.

'Roman, what about you, brother? What's going on? How's the Big Easy treating you?' Dean asked Roman

'Pretty good' Roman said as the crowd booed loudly

'I don't think they like you' I whispered loudly to Roman, grinning

'Okay, so maybe it's pretty mixed' Roman added

'So you're having a good time, you're having a good time in New Orleans?' Dean asked

'What about you, Seth? Having a good time? You hit up those 9 cent Margaritas?' Dean asked

'They give you a headache but they're good' I added

'Come on, sour puss!' Dean teased

'Don't' be such a party pooper. We're having fun, man. It's a talk show! Relax' Dean added

'Nobodies trying to jump out of a gift box and beat you up or anything, you know. Chill out!' I mocked as Dean and Roman laughed

'Calm down, give us a smile! Have some fun!' Dean said

'I mean, we haven't all been in the same ring together like this is how long? I mean, we used to have _so_ much fun in the ring, man!' I said

'Chill out! Don't be such a party pooper!' Dean teased as the crowd started chanting 'party pooper'.

'Hey! I'm not a party pooper. Alright, we did have some pretty good times. Actually, New Orleans, the super dome, right across the street, Wrestlemania a couple of years ago, right? Wasn't too bad, we took out those old fogies The New Age Outlaws and Kane. That was a pretty good time. I mean, hey! What about London, right? The helicopter. We flew in and wrestled The Undertaker and Team Hell No. That was pretty awesome, right? Or hey! Roman! How about that sushi train in Japan? The little one with the cava belt?' Seth said to us

'You're right, we did have some good times' Seth agreed.

'Or what about the time we found Ambrose, unconscious, by that dumpster… what town was that?' Seth asked Roman and I

'I don't remember that' Dean said confused

'Albuquerque' I explained, holding Dean's hand.

'Albuquerque! It was Albuquerque, nailed it!' Seth remembered

'Fine! You're right, Dean. We did have some pretty good times together. It wasn't all bad. You know what, the best times that I ever had in this ring was with you guys' Seth admitted

'Nah, Nah, we won titles together, man! We travelled the world together. I mean, and the six-man and four on three mixed tags are legendary. What about that one against The Wyatt Family at Elimination Chamber? Or the two we had against Evolution. Not too shabby. I mean, we sent big Batista packing. I mean, come to think about it, Dave, he actually owes us a favour because now he is a big Hollywood star' Seth said

'That's what I keep saying' Dean said laughing and the crowd chanted 'Boo-tista'

'But for real though, for real, the best time I ever had in a ring with you guys… was when I took a chair and put it your back!' Seth said grinning

'I was wondering how long that was going to last' I muttered to Dean

'Or how about when I crushed your throat?' Seth said turning to me as I glared at him.

'And look, Dean, I know you weren't there but this was a big Shield moment too. How about at Wrestlemania when I stole your moment, cashed in my Money in the Bank contract and became the first member of The Shield to hold that World Heavyweight Championship, huh? Those are some good moments, right?' Seth asked laughing as Roman glared at Seth. Dean smirked as I cracked my neck, holding my shoulder to remind myself I was injured.

'Come on, guy. Calm down. Easy, fella. Easy baby' Dean said to Seth, Roman and myself.

'Let's not have one of _those_ kinds of shows, alright? Let's get back on track. I've got business here. Let's talk about Money in the Bank this Sunday. Roman, WWE World Heavyweight Championship Match, big title defence. What can we expect?' Dean asked

'Big dog walks in as champ, Big dog walked _out_ as champ' Roman said simply

'Now, that's an interesting way to put it, champ, because Seth Rollins believes that you are not the rightful champion. He believes he never lost that championship, I mean, Seth is that how you feel?' Dean asked

'Did he ever beat me for that championship?' Seth asked and I stepped forward, grabbing Deans microphone.

'Okay, I know Dean didn't really explain the rules to you, but this is Dean's talk show, he asks the questions' I explained

'So, Roman, how do you feel about that?' Dean asked

'If you're the rightful champ, then why do I have this?' Roman asked

'I just explained this to Seth here buddy. Dean asks the questions around here alright' I said as Dean tried to step in-between Seth and Roman as they inched closer together.

'Okay, Seth, why does he have this?' Dean asked

'He's got that because _my_ knee caved out from carrying this business on my back for the better part of last year!' Seth yelled angrily

'And you know what, while I was gone. He earned it because if I'm not mistaken, at Survivor Series, he beat you. A couple months later, he took care of Sheamus and then at the biggest Wrestlemania of all time. He beat The Game, HHH' Seth said showing some sort of respect.

'So yeah, you earned it big man. But one thing you haven't done, is beat me' Seth added firmly

'Do you know why? Because you can't beat me. Because I am better than you! Because I am always two steps ahead of you and there is nothing you can do about it. And you know what, we're a lot alike. We are a lot alike but there is one big difference; you couldn't do that without me. If I didn't hold your hand all those years in The Shield, you'd be nothing. If I didn't get hurt and had to vacate that title, you would have never won it! And everything I've accomplished I did it all on my own, all the risks, the gambles that I took, I did it on my own! And at Money in the Bank I'm going to take back the title that I never lost, on my own' Seth shouted

Dean and I shared an amused look before I dropped to the ground laughing.

'On your own? Okay. So there isn't going to be any J and J security, no Authority, no Corporate Kane, no police, no army, marines?' Dean asked while I stood back up, wiping the tears of laughter from my cheeks.

'No, he's right. He's right. He did this on his own. He screwed me at Wrestlemania on his own. He broke up _our_ group on his own. And you didn't just break up The Shield, man. You broke up a family. We were your family; we were your friends. We had your back. We were the only ones in this company who had your back! For what? Greed? Limelight? What, you want to be famous?' Roman said I quickly sobered up. Dean pulled me to his side, rubbing my shoulder lovingly.

'That's what you want. You want to be the man, you want to run around here and call yourself the man. You want the spotlight. You're going to have the spotlight on Sunday. Because you're going to be on your own in the ring with me and after Money in the Bank, they're not going to call me The Guy because I'm the Champ. They're going to call me The Guy because I beat you' Roman warned.

'So there you have it Ladies and Gentlemen, this Sunday live on the WWE Network, Money in the Bank, World Heavyweight Championship on the line. The question will be answered; who is going to walk out WWE World Heavyweight Champion? Will it be Seth Rollins, the man who claims he never lost his championship or will it be Roman Reigns, the Guy, the Champ?' Dean said

'Or!' I said suddenly, pushing my way in-between the three men.

'Or, what if Dean wins the Money in the Bank contract?' I asked as we all looked up at the briefcase hanging above the ring.

'And whether it's you… or whether it's you. Dean cashes in that same night and _he_ walks out WWE World Heavyweight Champion!' I shouted as Dean laughed behind me.

Seth turned to leave as Roman and Dean turned to each other, talking. I was in the middle. Seth suddenly shoved Dean into me and I knocked Roman from the ring. I held my shoulder in pain as I rolled instinctually to the corner of the ring. Seth went after Dean but Dean turned the tables and hammered away at him. Roman threw Dean off Seth and turned into a pedigree attempt by Seth.

Dean went for a clothesline but Seth ducked only to be hit by Roman with a Superman Punch. Dean turned Roman around and hit him with Dirty Deeds. Dean walked over to me and helped me up. I leant against him as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed my forehead as we stood over Roman and Seth.

I held up Dean's hand before we left the ring.

….


End file.
